Eternal Love
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Kisah cinta tak selamanya mudah. Banyak hal sulit yang harus dijalani. Itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Sasori dan Deidara. Restu orang tua, pejodohan, dan perbedaan derajat keluarga menjadi masalah utama bagi mereka. SasoFemDei. Chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo semua, Kyori kembali dengan membawa FF SasoDei. Perasaan aja atau emang sekarang FF SasoDei itu dikit ya? ._.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Pairing: SasoxFemDei**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s) everywhere, gaje, abal, dll. Don't like, don't read. Oh ya ini SasoxFemDei jadi Deidara-nya cewek ._.v  
**

***ETERNAL LOVE***

…**.o0o…**

HAZEL yang jernih itu menatap nanar dedaunan yang terbang tertiup angin sore. Pertengahan musim gugur, dedaunan berwarna kuning, jingga bahkan merah beterbangan tertiup angin setelah lepas dari rantingnya. Sepasang mata Hazel yang memandangi dedaunan itu tertutup sesaat oleh sepasang kelopak mata yang lelah. Sang pemilik hazel itu menghela napas sesaat sebelum memperlihatkan kembali warna cokelat mata hazelnya.

Dua helai daun, sehelai daun berwarna kuning dan sehelai lagi berwarna merah. Kedua daun itu melayang bersamaan, tertiup angin ke arah yang sama, dipermainkan oleh angin sore sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah dengan tenang. Ia memperhatikan daun merah yang jatuh itu, warna merah yang hampir sama dengan rambutnya terlihat tak ingin jauh dari daun yang jatuh bersamanya. Memang itu benda mati, dan pemuda itu merasa konyol memperhatikan benda mati sampai sejauh ini.

"Sasori-kun!"

Sepasang mata hazel pemuda berambut merah itu melirik sesaat ke arah dimana suara yang memanggil namanya itu berasal.

Sosok cantik gadis berambut merah muda sebahu berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Helaian merah muda yang membingkai wajahnya menari mengikuti tiupan angin sore. Mata emerald-nya yang cantik berbinar menatap hazel milik Sasori.

Sasori yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku taman berwarna putih pucat, kini mengganti posisinya menjadi berdiri. Tanpa keinginan untuk mengubah raut wajahnya yang datar dan dingin, ia merapikan bagian bawah kemeja putihnya.

"Sasori-kun!" Sakura memekik, tangan mungilnya memeluk erat lengan kiri Sasori. Menggelayut dengan manja pada laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

"Kau tahu aku benci menunggu," ucap Sasori. Dingin. Tanpa perubahan sama sekali di raut wajahnya, tanpa melirik sedikitpun gadis yang menggelayut dengan manja di lengannya.

"Oh." Semburat kemerahan merona di pipi putih gadis berambut merah muda tersebut, "Gomen ne Sasori-kun, tadi aku harus menyelesaikan tugas skripsi."

"Lepaskan," bisik Sasori dingin.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, mendongak menatap Sasori yang sama sekali tak menatapnya. Jangankan menatap, meliriknya pun sama sekali tidak.

"Sakura, lepaskan." Sasori mengulangi, tanpa sedikitpun perubahan dalam caranya bicara.

Sakura perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Sasori, raut wajah cerianya seketika berubah menjadi sebuah raut kekecewaan. Emerald-nya menatap wajah tampan Sasori, memperhatikan tatapan mata Hazel yang sama sekali tak melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa dedaunan itu lebih menarik bagimu dibandingkan aku?" tanya gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebangsaan Jepang tersebut.

Sasori melangkah meninggalkan Sakura dalam diam. Sakura segera mengejar langkah Sasori dengan kaki jenjangnya. Tangan mungilnya ingin meraih tangan Sasori, meminta kepada laki-laki itu untuk tidak meninggalkannya seperti ini.

"Jangan sentuh aku," ucap Sasori tanpa menoleh, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan Sakura yang nyaris menyentuh tangannya berhenti bergerak begitu saja. Jadilah gadis itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat itu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia berani berharap kekasihnya itu akan menoleh ke belakang dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Kekasih? Ya kekasih. Sasori, laki-laki tampan dengan penampilan sempurna itu adalah kekasih Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan kerjakan skripsimu. Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi kemanapun hari ini," ujar Sasori tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"T-tapi Sasori-kun... kalau kau tak ingin pergi, kenapa kau menerima ajakanku untuk datang ke taman ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tak pernah menerima ajakanmu. Aku selalu menolak, tapi kau tahu siapa yang memaksaku," ujarnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya kembali, "Aku tak pernah ingin bertemu denganmu."

Deg

Rasanya seperti sebuah benda yang tajam menusuk jantung Sakura. Ia sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan sikap kekasihnya setelah cukup lama menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat mengejar langkah Sasori, dengan setengah berlari ia menghampiri Sasori.

Sasori tersentak saat tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Namun raut wajahnya belum berubah, atau tak akan berubah sekeras apapun Sakura mencoba.

"Sasori..." gadis itu berbisik lirih, ditenggelamkannya kepalanya di punggung Sasori, mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi memaksa keluar. Isak tangis dari bibir mungilnya terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Sasori.

"Hari ini tepat enam bulan," bisik Sakura, mencoba mengingatkan. Memang hari ini tepat enam bulan hubungan mereka. Karena itulah Sakura yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan skripsinya, menyisihkan waktu untuk bertemu Sasori demi memperingati hari yang menurutnya istimewa ini. Sakura tahu, tak akan ada dinner yang romantis dari Sasori. Ia juga tidak mengharapkan bunga atau boneka. Bahkan ia tak memikirkan untuk mendapat sebuah kecupan sayang dari Sasori. Ia hanya ingin Sasori ingat atau setidaknya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Enam bulan kalian memenjarakanku?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasori, "Sasori aku mencintaimu. Cobalah menerimaku. Buka sedikit saja hatimu Sasori... Onegai."

Sasori terdiam. Ia tak bicara namun tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan Sakura. Dalam sekali hentakan, ia berhasil melepaskan tangan Sakura darinya.

"Kau tahu jawabanku."

Sakura jatuh terduduk di rerumputan yang tertutupi dedaunan kering. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata dengan kedua tangannya. Tak ada yang memeluknya untuk menenangkannya, hanya dedaunan yang gugur saja yang menatap bisu dirinya.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di pinggir salah satu jalan di Tokyo. Seorang pemuda turun dari mobil yang tak banyak dimiliki orang. Salah satu pintunya terbuka, terlihatlah sosok pemilik mobil mahal tersebut. Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam panjang. Kaca mata hitam menutupi mata tanpa ekspresi miliknya. Dengan bentuk tubuh yang proposional dan wajah yang tampan. Tak heran dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian dari para gadis di sekitar sana.

Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju sebuah toko kue setelah menutup pintu mobilnya. Jika orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya merasa heran, wajar saja. Pasalnya siapapun mengira pemuda tampan dan kaya itu akan masuk ke cafe berkelas yang letaknya tepat di sebelah toko kue. Rasanya sedikit mustahil pemuda itu masuk ke toko kue yang begitu sederhana dan kecil.

"Selamat datang."

Sapaan ramah seorang gadis terdengar oleh Sasori begitu ia membuka pintu toko kue tersebut. Pandangannya tertuju langsung kepada seorang gadis dibalik rak kue di depannya. Gadis yang diperhatikannya tengah sibuk membungkus kue dan menyerahkannya kepada pelanggan, sepertinya ia sama sekali tak melihat kedatangan seorang pelanggan. Atau dengan kata lain, gadis itu mengucapkan 'selamat datang' tanpa menoleh ke arah seseorang yang masuk dari pintu.

Sasori memperhatikan sekeliling dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Di dalam toko kue itu yang berukuran cukup kecil itu, terdapat tiga meja dua kursi yang disediakan untuk pelanggan yang ingin makan kue di sana. Lalu sebuah rak kue panjang terletak berhadapan dengan pintu masuk, dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang dibelakang rak tersebut.

Sasori melangkah mendekati gadis itu yang masih sibuk menggumamkan kata 'terimakasih' kepada para pelanggan yang sudah mendapatkan pesanan mereka.

Saat dua orang pelanggan sudah pergi, gadis berambut pirang diikat ekor kuda itu segera menoleh ke pelanggannya yang baru saja datang, "Maaf membuat anda menunggu, tuan. Tuan ingin pesan..." ucapannya menggantung. Senyum cerah dibibirnya luntur begitu saja. "...apa?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu melepaskan kacamatanya, memperlihatkan mata cokelat hazel miliknya. Menatap dalam iris biru Aquamarine yang mampu menenggelamkannya.

"Seperti biasa," sahutnya.

Gadis yang poninya menutupi bagian wajah kirinya segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Silahkan duduk tuan. Saya akan berusaha untuk tidak membuat anda menunggu."

Sasori tersenyum tipis memperhatikan gadis yang tengah menyiapkan nampan. Sayang tak ada yang melihat senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan hati sebagian besar perempuan itu.

Pemuda tampan itu melangkah ke satu-satunya meja yang kosong, yang letaknya paling dekat dengan meja kasir dan rak kue.

Tak sampai lima menit menunggu, gadis cantik berambut pirang itu datang membawa nampan berisi pesanan Sasori. Ia segera meletakkan sepiring _cheese cake_ dan secangkir _cappuccino_ di atas meja. Sasori memperhatikan _cheese cake_ di hadapannya. _Cake_ yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil tersebut membuatnya tersenyum.

"Silahkan dinikmati tuan," ujar gadis itu seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Duduklah di sini, aku tidak suka makan tanpa teman mengobrol," ujar pemuda berparas tampan itu.

"Tapi saya harus melayani pelanggan," ujar gadis itu, menolak dengan cara yang halus.

Sasori menatap sekeliling, selain mereka berdua hanya terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati kue di salah satu meja, dan seorang perempuan paruh baya di meja terakhir.

"Sambil menunggu pelanggan, duduk saja dulu," ujar Sasori.

Gadis itu tak memiliki alasan lain untuk menolak, dengan ragu ia duduk di hadapan Sasori, meletakkan nampan di pangkuannya.

"Kau masih ingat aku terlalu malas untuk memotong kue, jadi kau yang memotongnya seperti ini. Tak kusangka, kupikir kau sudah lupa." ujar Sasori.

"Tuan cukup sering berkunjung ke toko kami, jadi saya masih sedikit mengingat kebiasaan tuan," sahut gadis cantik tersebut.

Sasori mengangguk pelan. Ia menusuk salah satu potongan kue kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah manis gadis di hadapannya yang tak berani menatap dirinya.

"Deidara," panggil Sasori pelan.

"Ya?" gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Sasori. Sebuah senyuman coba ia tunjukan, namun Sasori tahu senyuman itu tak setulus yang biasa gadis itu tunjukkan.

"Kue buatan kaasan-mu masih seperti dulu. Bagaimana kabarnya? Sehat?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk pelan, "Sehat."

"Maaf tiga bulan terakhir ini aku menghilang. Kau tahu? Aku tidak boleh keluar rumah selain untuk mengurus perusahaan tousan. Diluar pekerjaan, aku hanya boleh keluar rumah jika Sakura yang meminta," ujar pemuda itu panjang lebar.

Deidara tersenyum, "Kekasih anda?"

Sasori meletakkan garpunya di atas piring yang masih penuh dengan kue kesukaannya itu, "Dia bukan kekasihku," sahutnya seraya menatap tajam ke mata Aquamarine milik Deidara, "Seumur hidup aku hanya memiliki satu kekasih, dan orangnya bukanlah Sakura."

Gadis berparas cantik namun berpenampilan sederhana itu menundukkan kepala, "Maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak tahu."

Sasori menatap serius gadis yang tak menatapnya itu, "Kau tahu, Deidara. Kau sangat tahu."

Deidara mengeratkan genggamannya pada nampan dipangkuannya. Matanya terasa perih, sesuatu akan menetes dari sana jika ia tak bisa menahannya.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa mencintai siapapun selain_"

"Saya yakin anda bisa tuan," ucap Deidara cepat memotong ucapan Sasori, "Lagipula bulan depan anda akan bertunangan dengannya. Anda harus mencoba menerima Sakura-san, mungkin dialah jodoh anda."

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu Deidara." ujar Sasori dingin.

Deidara memejamkan matanya, menahan sekuat mungkin untuk tidak terbawa emosi dan suasana. Dalam hati ia tak berhenti berdoa agar datang pelanggan mengganggu pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak bisa menutupi apapun dariku. Aku sangat mengenalmu begitupula sebaliknya," ujar Sasori, masih fokus menatap Deidara, menunggu mata Hazel-nya bertemu pandang dengan mata Aquamarine yang sangat dikaguminya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, kau hanya perlu menunggu," bisik Sasori pelan.

"Ehem."

Deidara mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah suara di dekat mereka, begitupula dengan Sasori.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang bermata Onyx berdiri tepat di sebelah Sasori.

Deidara berseru dalam hati, permintaannya terkabul dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Ia segera berdiri, "Saya akan segera siapkan pesanan Anda," ujar Deidara kemudian berlari kecil ke belakang rak kue.

Sasori berdecak kesal, ia menatap sinis pemuda berambut hitam yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Jangan jadi playboy, kau ini," ujar laki-laki itu dengan raut wajah tak bersalah.

"Kau sangat mengganggu, Itachi."

Pemuda bernama Itachi itu menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan Deidara yang tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan mereka. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan sibuk mengambil kue. Itachi tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap Sasori.

"Kalian masih saling memperhatikan satu sama lain," ujar Itachi seraya mengambil garpu di piring Sasori kemudian mengambil kue dengan garpu itu lalu memakannya, "Tapi ayolah, sebulan lagi kau bertunangan dengan Sakura. Lalu secepatnya menikah. Kau mau mengharapkan apa lagi dari gadis lain?"

Sasori menatap Itachi dengan sebuah tatapan dingin, "Apa aku pernah menyetujui semua ini? Kau pikir aku akan menjadi anak kecil polos yang mengikuti apapun keinginan orang tuanya?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu seraya meletakkan kembali garpu di tangannya dengan rapi di atas piring Sasori, "Kau anak tunggal. Kalaupun seandainya kau menolak, kedua orang tuamu akan memaksa agar kau mau."

"Aku sudah merasa cukup menyiksa diri selama enam bulan. Aku tidak bodoh, aku tak akan membiarkan diriku dan orang yang kucintai menderita lebih dari ini."

"Jadi kau akan memperjuang perasaanmu?" tanya Itachi serius.

"Sampai aku mati."

Itachi terdiam sesaat. Ia mengenal Sasori, ia tahu Sasori jarang sekali bercanda, kata-katanya selalu serius. Tatapannya, caranya bicara, keseriusan dalam setiap kata yang ia lontarkan, membuat Itachi tak bisa menemukan sedikitpun celah untuk mengatakan bahwa ucapan Sasori hanya sebuah gurauan.

"Tapi mungkin menikah dengan seorang gadis Haruno tidaklah seburuk yang kau pikirkan," ujar Itachi.

Sasori menatap tajam mata Itachi, "Kalau begitu kau saja yang menikahinya."

"Bukan begitu maksudku," ucap Itachi merasa bersalah.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sesaat saat gadis penjaga toko kue itu mendekati mereka, meletakkan sepiring _chocolate cake_ dan secangkir _hot chocolate_ di atas meja.

"Arigatou Deidara-chan," ujar Itachi seraya tersenyum menatap gadis yang sepertinya terlihat begitu canggung, mungkin karena tatapan mata Sasori yang tak henti tertuju padanya.

Deidara menundukkan kepala dengan hormat, ia berniat pergi namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan yang dingin menyentuh tangan kirinnya yang tidak memegang nampan. Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya karena terkejut, tak ia sangka Sasori yang tadi duduk dengan tenang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tatapan mata Sasori kembali tertuju pada mata Aquamarine gadis itu.

"Besok temui aku di taman biasa jam dua siang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang," ucap Sasori. Kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Deidara, ia mengambil dompet hitamnya dari saku celananya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari sana dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Deidara hanya bisa terdiam tak menjawab.

"Kuharap kau datang," ujar Sasori diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Deidara membeku. Sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat senyuman itu? rasanya sudah begitu lama.

Tanpa ucapan perpisahan kepada Itachi yang membisu menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya, Sasori melangkah keluar dari toko kue tersebut.

"Kau masih sangat menyayanginya?"

Deidara yang sedari tadi menatap kepergian Sasori seketika menoleh ke sebelahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang sepertinya tertuju padanya.

Mata onyx pemuda itu menatap lembut, "Duduklah," bisiknya.

Deidara mengangguk, dengan ragu ia duduk di hadapan Itachi. Diletakkannya nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja, kemudian mengambil uang di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke sakunya, "Selalu membayar lebih, kebiasaan," ujarnya pelan seraya tersenyum. Namun dapat terlihat jelas, senyuman itu mengandung banyak arti dan seluruh arti itu pastilah dalam dan sulit dipahami.

"Dan dia sebenarnya tidak lapar," ujar Itachi seraya tertawa pelan saat menyadari piring Sasori tadi masih penuh dengan kue.

"Dia pikir membuat kue itu mudah apa? Seenaknya saja," gumam Deidara lagi.

Itachi kembali tertawa pelan, ia meneguk _hot chocholate_-nya sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang, "Kau datang bulan depan?"

Deidara tertawa kecil. Itachi menautkan kedua alisnya. Tawa yang ia dengar, terdengar begitu...miris.

"Aku datang untuk apa? Kalau mereka memesan kue pertunangan di toko ini, mungkin saja aku akan datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Itupun sepertinya tidak masuk ke dalam ruang pesta," ujar Deidara seraya mengelus pelan dagunya, seolah berpikir.

"Bukan itu maksudku," ujar Itachi seraya menghela napas, "Kau selalu saja pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang apa?" tanya Deidara.

"Deidara." Iris onyx milik Itachi menatap Aquamarine Deidara dengan tatapan penuh keseriusan.

Deidara sedikit tersentak kemudian memejamkan mata dan menghela napas, "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kaasan menjaga toko sendirian. Jadi sepertinya aku tidak akan datang."

"Kau tidak mau melihat acara pertunangan mereka 'kan?" tanya Itachi, "Itu 'kan alasanmu yang sebenarnya?"

Deidara terdiam. Entah karena membenarkan ucapan Itachi atau karena tak sanggup berbohong lagi.

"Kau masih sangat mencintai Sasori," ujar Itachi, pelan. Dalam ucapannya terkandung banyak makna, antara iba, salut, dan sebagainya.

Deidara tersenyum, "Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Itachi menatap bayangannya di _hot chocolate _ miliknya, "Kalian berdua kurasa...jangan mencoba melawan 'dunia'. Itu sangat berbahaya. Orang tua Sasori dan Sakura memiliki banyak 'tangan', mereka bisa saja..." Itachi memberi jeda dalam ucapannya kemudian melirik Deidara, "...ya kau tau apa yang kumaksud. Toko kue dan kaasan-mu bisa terancam, Dei."

Deidara mengangguk, "Aku setuju denganmu, Itachi-san. Satu-satunya yang kumiliki hanya kaasan, dan satu-satunya tempat untuk mencari uang agar bisa bertahan hidup ya toko kue kecil ini. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kaasan terancam bahaya."

Itachi tersenyum, setidaknya ia percaya bahwa Deidara itu kuat. "Aku tahu cinta tak akan melemahkanmu, Dei. Kau gadis yang kuat."

"Tentu saja," ujar Deidara dengan senyum cerah mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

"Baguslah.

"Tapi Itachi-san..." gumam Deidara.

"Hm?"

"Bisa tidak Itachi-san menyakini Sasori. Yakinkan dia bahwa..." Deidara menghela napas, "...hatinya bisa terbuka untuk orang lain."

Itachi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Itu...bagaimana ya?"

"Um?" Deidara memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, Dei. Sudah berapa kali aku mencobanya. Tapi setiap pembicaraanku mengarah kesana, dia pasti menatapku dengan tatapan pembunuhnya itu," ujar Itachi, "Sasori itu menakutkan, setidaknya di hadapan orang lain selain kau."

Deidara terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kau yang meyakinkan dia, Dei. Hanya ucapanmu yang akan ia dengar. Karena baginya sekarang semua orang adalah musuh, kecuali kau. Mungkin aku dianggap musuh juga olehnya karena aku mendukung hubungannya dengan Sakura. Yah kau tau Dei, aku lebih suka melihat Sasori denganmu, tapi...demi keselamatan kalian berdua..."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Deidara seraya tersenyum, "Terimakasih banyak, Itachi-san. Sejak dulu hanya kau yang bisa mengerti kami."

Deidara berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia menghela napas panjang, "Ini cukup sulit. Untuk sementara aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasori."

Itachi terkejut, "Tapi besok..."  
"Aku tidak akan datang. Kalau ia sering bertemu denganku, ia akan semakin sulit menyukai orang lain."

Itachi mengangguk pelan, "Kau benar," ucapnya pelan bahkan terdengar lirih.

.

.

"Sasori. Datang dari mana?" suara berat seorang lelaki paruh baya menyambut kepulangan Akasuna no Sasori di rumahnya yang megah bagai istana. Pria paruh baya berambut serupa dengan Sasori itu melipat kembali koran yang sedari tadi ia baca kemudian melemparnya ke meja kaca di hadapannya. Ia yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa, segera berdiri saat putranya melangkah ke ruang keluarga.

"Bukan urusan tousan," ujar Sasori dingin seraya tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga.

"Lancang kau. Berhenti! Sasori!" seru ayahnya.

"Sasori!"  
Suara lain kini kembali terdengar, kali ini suara yang memanggil namanya terdengar begitu anggun dan lembut. Namun sayang, suara itu sama saja dengan suara ayahnya. Suara yang menuntut.

Sasori berhentikan langkahnya namun sama sekali tidak menoleh.

"Tadi Sakura menghubungi kaasan, dia menangis. Kau membuatnya menangis lagi, Sasori?" tanya sang Ibu.

Sasori memutar bola matanya jenuh, ia tahu lagi-lagi Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Merasa topik pembicaraan mereka tidak menarik sedikitpun bagi Sasori, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri anak tanga menuju lantai atas.

"SASORI!"  
Oh Sial.

Kali ini tidak hanya satu, tapi kedua orang tuanya memanggil namanya bersamaan. Dengan nada penuh perintah, dengan seruan yang memekakan telinga putra tunggal Akasuna tersebut.

Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ya! Aku membuatnya menangis untuk keseratus sekian kalinya. Kalian bisa memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tapi tidak untuk menyayanginya. Aku membenci Sakura. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan itu?"

"Tapi Sakura yang akan menjadi istrimu, kau tidak bisa_"

"Siapa kalian?!" pekik Sasori marah, memotong ucapan sang ayah, "Aku menikah dengan siapapun, aku yang akan menjalaninya, bukan kalian. Jangan balas dendam seperti ini. Aku tahu kalian dulu dijodohkan dan pernikahan kalian dilaksanakan dengan terpaksa. Kalian sering bertengkar karena tidak saling mencintai kan? Apa hidup kalian bahagia? Apa kalian ingin aku juga merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan? Kalian EGOIS!"

Ayah dan ibunya terdiam, tapi tak sepenuhnya terdiam. Mereka ingin bicara namun sepertinya tak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Aku benci kalian. Aku benci Sakura. Aku benci keluarga Akasuna. Aku benci semua orang!" ujar Sasori dingin seraya berjalan cepat menuju lantai atas.

Baru kali ini kedua orang tua Sasori mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang begitu panjang terlontar dari bibir anak mereka itu. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka tak bisa membantah apa yang Sasori katakan. Karena selama ini Sasori hanya menjawab 'hn' dan 'terserah'. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

'braak'

Pasangan suami istri itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar bunyi bantingan pintu.

Akasuna no Sasori menendang pintu yang baru saja ia tutup dengan begitu keras seolah membanting.

"Argh! Persetan dengan peraturan keluarga. Persetan dengan perjodohan itu!" geramnya marah. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya, terduduk bersandar di pintu seraya sedikit menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Enam bulan tepat ia menjalani perjodohan konyol itu. Enam bulan pula ia tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tertekan. Bagaikan alat yang digunakan sesuai keinginan pemiliknya.

Di keluarga Akasuna, memang menjadi peraturan sudah turun menurun untuk menjodohkan putra keturunan Akasuna dengan gadis dari keluarga terhormat. Mereka tidak pernah membiarkan penerus mereka menikah dengan gadis berasal dari keluarga biasa.

"Cukup sampai tousan saja," ujar Sasori, berbisik pelan, "Peraturan bodoh itu hanya sampai di tousan saja. Aku tidak akan meneruskannya. Aku akan memutuskannya."

_TBC_

Gimana? Ceritanya pasaran ya? (reader: iya banget!) gomen ne. saya memang gak berbakat bikin fanfict.

Gomen ne, maunya saya jadiin ini FF yaoi. Tapi rasanya kurang cocok kalo Deidaranya cowok dengan sifatnya yang seperti di atas itu. Jadi FF kali ini SasoxFemDei dulu. Lain kali pasti YAOI! /slap

Tapi saya masih berharap senpai-tachi mau me-review FF saya ini *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, Fem!Dei**

_**~Eternal Love~**_

Sepasang iris mata biru Aquamarine menatap tenang ke hitamnya langit malam dari balik jendela kamarnya. Mata yang indah –yang wajar saja membuat orang lain terpesona- itu tak letih menatap kegelapan langit malam. Tidak, ia tidak menghitung bintang. Ia hanya menikmati lukisan alam yang begitu indah. Entah secara sadar atau tidak, pikirannya melangkah mundur ke belakang. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu tanpa ia inginkan.

Begitu sadar dirinya tenggelam dalam kenangan masa lalu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlalu terhanyut kepada sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya ia ingat lagi. Deidara membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang sederhana, lalu menarik selimut yang tipis untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Gadis muda itu mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia melihat wajah seseorang. Seseorang yang tersenyum padanya, seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Danna," gumamnya. Sesuatu terasa meremas jantungnya saat ia menyebut nama itu.

'_**Suatu saat kita akan hidup bersama dan aku akan membahagiakanmu. Kalau itu tak bisa terjadi, maka aku memilih untuk mati.'**_

Seketika Deidara membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat kata-kata itu terdengar kembali di dalam pikirannya. Kata-kata yang pernah Sasori ucapkan saat mereka bersama, kata-kata yang terdengar serius tanpa gurauan.

Jantung Deidara berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, bahkan ia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Tubuhnya mengigil, entah karena kedinginan atau karena takut dengan kata-kata itu. Dulu kata-kata itu memang terdengar manis dan membuatnya bahagia. Namun sekarang, kata-kata itu menjadi begitu pahit untuk diingat, juga menakutkan.

'krieet'

Cahaya dari luar menyelinap masuk ke kamar Deidara yang gelap saat pintu itu dibuka dari luar.

"Dei," suara lemah lembut seorang perempuan memanggil nama gadis yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Kaasan un?" Deidara mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau belum tidur, sayang?"

"Um." Deidara berusaha keras untuk tersenyum, walaupun ia tahu ibunya tak akan melihat senyumnya dengan jelas karena keadaan yang gelap, "Sebentar lagi aku tidur."

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Baiklah sayang. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai kaasan un," sahut Deidara. Begitu pintu terututup dan suasana kamar kembali sunyi, senyum di bibir manis Deidara luntur perlahan. Ia selalu bisa terlihat dalam keadaan baik di hadapan orang lain. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya Deidara rasakan. Apa yang terjadi di balik senyum yang selalu ia tunjukan.

Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, sudah larut malam dan ia sama sekali belum mengantuk. Sedangkan besok ia harus bangun pagi untuk membuka dan menjaga toko kue milik ibunya.

Selama tiga bulan terakhir ini Sasori hanya hadir di pikirannya saja, ia tak menyangka sama sekali hari ini ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasori. Melihat matanya secara langsung, mendengar suaranya secara langsung. Ia bahagia namun juga gelisah. Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

.

.

Udara dingin di pagi hari terasa cukup membuat gadis manis berambut pirang panjang itu mengigil walaupun ia sudah mengenakan jaket dan syal di lehernya. Walaupun musim semi tak sedingin musim dingin, namun setiap pagi udara masih terasa cukup menusuk kulit. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju toko kue agar segera terbebas dari udara luar.

Mata Aquamarine-nya melebar saat melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri tepat di depan toko kue yang masih tutup. Dengan cepat Deidara menghampiri laki-laki tersebut.

"Ohayou Itachi-san un," sapa Deidara diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

Itachi menoleh, sepertinya ia tak terkejut dengan kehadiran Deidara. "Ohayou Dei-chan."

Deidara merogoh kunci dari tas tangannya lalu membuka pintu toko kue tersebut dengan kunci di tangannya. "Pagi-pagi sekali," gumam Deidara seraya mendorong pintu yang sudah tak terkunci lagi dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa termos kecil berisi air panas.

"Ya terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke kantor, karena itu aku mampir kesini untuk menikmati kopi panas," sahut Itachi seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko, mengikuti langkah Deidara.

"Hey ini toko kue bukan cafe un," ujar Deidara seraya tertawa kecil. Ia meletakkan termosnya di atas rak kaca, lalu melangkah ke dalam sebuah ruangan meninggalkan Itachi yang segera duduk di salah satu kursi.

Itachi tersenyum. "Tapi setidaknya di sini aku bisa menikmati secangkir kopi saat cafe-cafe belum buka," ucapnya saat Deidara keluar dari ruangan tadi dengan membawa cangkir juga sendok kecil.

"Untung saja aku membawa air panas dari rumah. Kalau tidak, Itachi-san perlu menunggu lama," ujar Deidara seraya membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk Itachi. Setelah selesai membuatnya, ia memberikan kepada Itachi.

"Arigatou."  
Deidara hanya mengangguk kemudian mengambil kain basah untuk membersihkan kaca tokonya.

"Jadi..." Itachi menyeruput kopi di dalam cangkir, "...nanti siang kau datang?"

Gerakan tangan Deidara yang tengah membersihkan kaca terhenti seketika. "Sepertinya tidak un. Tidak ada yang menjaga toko," ujarnya seraya melanjutkan gerakan tangannya namun kali ini lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku bisa menjaganya untukmu," ujar Itachi.

Deidara tertawa kecil. "Itachi-san tahu saja kalau bukan itu alasanku yang sebenarnya un."

Itachi meletakkan cangkir di genggamannya ke atas meja, "Tentu aku tahu. Orang-orang yang dekat denganmu pasti tahu hal itu. Dan sekeras apapun kau mencoba menutupi, kami semua tahu kau masih sangat mencintai Sasori."

Deidara kembali menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum kepada Itachi dan berkata, "Ini masih pagi, Itachi-san. Kita bicarakan yang lain saja dulu."

Itachi menghela napas. "Kau menghindar, Dei."

Deidara tak menyahuti ucapan Itachi. Ia mengambil kain yang kering lalu mengeringkan kaca yang tadinya basah.

"Dei," panggil Itachi seraya menatap punggung Deidara.

"Ya?" tanya Deidara.

"Sasori selalu mengatakan dia hanya mencintaimu dan tak akan mencintai gadis lain. Apa kau juga begitu? Apa kau juga tidak akan mencintai laki-laki lain selain Sasori?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini un," ucap Deidara tanpa menoleh, nada suaranya pun terdengar berbeda. Sepertinya ia tidak menyukai apa yang Itachi tanyakan.

Itachi menunduk. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Deidara. Ia membawa kedua kain tadi menuju ruangan yang pintunya terletak tepat di belakang rak kaca. Kemudian saat gadis itu keluar, ia membawa beberapa kotak putih besar. Satu-persatu isi kotak tersebut –yang berupa kue-, ia letakkan di dalam rak kaca.

"Baiklah." Itachi berdiri dan meletakkan selembar uang di atas meja, tepat di sebelah cangkir kopi, "Aku pergi dulu, Dei. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Deidara mengangkat kepalanya, dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan ia berkata "Semoga harimu menyenangkan Itachi-san."

Itachi berhenti melangkah, ia menoleh ke belakang. "Aku harap kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua ini." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia mendorong pintu kaca untuk bisa keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Tentu," bisik Deidara pelan.

Bagaimana mungkin Deidara tak tahu apa alasan Itachi begitu memperhatikannya. Ia masih ingat betul saat dirinya menangis, Itachi memeluknya, menenangkannya dan mengatakan bahwa Sasori meninggalkannya karena terpaksa. Juga saat itu, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang seketika membuat tangisan Deidara terhenti. Hingga kini pun, Deidara masih tak habis pikir kenapa Itachi bisa mengatakan hal itu.

.

.

Deidara menghela napas panjang. Ia duduk di balik rak kaca setelah salah satu pelanggan meninggalkan toko kue tersebut dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Tadi cukup banyak pembeli yang datang, namun mereka pergi di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Sekarang Deidara hanya menatap suasana luar dari balik kaca toko tersebut.

"Mendung. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di sisi kiri toko.

Pukul setengah tiga.

Deidara segera mengaduk isi tasnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Saat sudah menemukan benda itu, ia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengetik sebuah pesan. Ia ingin mengirim pesan kepada Sasori, mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak bisa datang. Tapi entah mengapa, jemarinya terasa begitu kaku untuk digerakkan.

Tidak.

Jika ia mengirim pesan seperti itu, kemungkinan besar Sasori akan menghampirinya kesini. Itu sama saja kan?

Deidara menatap kaca besar di tokonya yang bisa membuatnya melihat keadaan di luar. Hujan. Jantung Deidara berdetak cepat. Ia berdoa agar Sasori segera pulang karena hujan. Dan juga, ia ingat bahwa Sasori begitu benci menunggu. Jadi Deidara yakin Sasori pasti sudah pulang. Dengan pemikirannya tersebut, Deidara bisa menghela napas lega.

Empat jam berlalu begitu saja. Dengan mengerutkan dahi, Deidara merapikan isi tokonya. Sejak siang tadi tak ada pelanggan lagi yang datang. Mungkin karena hujan diluar tak kunjung berhenti sehingga orang-orang malas untuk keluar rumah.

'Tidak akan ada yang datang lagi sepertinya. Hari ini pulang cepat saja' batinnya.

Setelah merapikan kue-kue yang tersisa, Deidara mengambil payung dari ruang belakang kemudian keluar dari toko kuenya setelah mengunci pintu.

Ia menatap langit. Sudah hampir gelap, hujan belum juga berhenti. Ia membuka payung bening tersebut kemudian melangkah di pinggir jalan yang sepi.

_Besok temui aku di taman biasa jam dua siang_

Deidara menghentikan langkahnya saat mengingat kalimat Sasori kemarin. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terdapat sebuah taman kota yang dulu biasa mereka kunjungi. Dan hari ini Sasori ingin menemuinya di sana. Kebetulan taman tersebut searah dengan rumah Deidara.

_Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang_

Menunggu?

Deidara tersentak. Ia menggenggam payungnya dengan lebih erat. Tersirat keinginan yang dalam untuk melangkah ke taman. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Sasori sudah pulang. Deidara mengangguk meyakinkan diri sendiri. Ya, hanya untuk memastikan. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang berbalut jeans biru semata kaki itu ke dalam taman.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk di bangku taman. Ia membeku. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sasori duduk di bangku taman itu dengan kepala tertunduk dan mata terpejam. Tetesan air jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambut merahnya, juga mengalir di wajahnya dan jatuh dari ujung dagunya.

"Sasori-danna?" bisik Deidara. Bahunya kini terasa lebih ringan. Rupanya sedari tadi ia tak sengaja menahan napasnya.

Laki-laki tampan itu membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Deidara yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang," ujar Sasori pelan seraya tersenyum tulus. Deidara masih membeku, ia masih tak percaya Sasori benar-benar menunggunya.

"K-kau benar-benar menungguku un?" tanya Deidara tak percaya.

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Aku tak pernah ingkar janji. Kau ingat kan?"

Wajahnya, wajahnya yang tampan itu terlihat pucat. Deidara segera melangkah mendekati Sasori dan memayungi laki-laki itu. Walaupun upayanya sia-sia karena tubuh Sasori sudah basah kuyup.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini un?" bisik Deidara lirih seraya menyentuh pipi Sasori. Dingin. Pipi itu terasa begitu dingin bagai es. "Aku yakin kau masih benci menunggu."

Sasori menggenggam tangan Deidara yang menyentuh pipinya. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Deidara merasa matanya perih dan basah. Ia menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis.

"Tapi nanti kau bisa sakit. Bodoh sekali." Deidara berbisik. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, tertahan di tenggorokannya yang terasa seperti tercekik.

"Aku memilih untuk sakit tapi bisa bertemu denganmu daripada sehat tapi tak bisa bertemu denganmu," bisik Sasori pelan. Dari suaranya dan tatapan matanya, Deidara yakin bahwa Sasori dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Kau pasti kedinginan. Kebetulan rumahku dekat dari sini. Danna harus ganti pakaian. Kalau pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup begini danna bisa dimarahi," ujar Deidara panjang lebar.

Sasori menjitak pelan kepala Deidara, "Dasar cerewet."

Deidara tersentak kemudian tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar dua kata itu dari Sasori. Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana Sasori mengatakan 'dasar cerewet' kepada dirinya. Ia tak banyak berubah. Yang berubah hanyalah... Sasori bukan miliknya lagi.

.

.

Ketukan pelan terdengar dari jemari gadis yang sedari tadi yang berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kayu di belakangnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, memikirkan tindakannya ini. Apa membawa Sasori ke rumahnya adalah pilihan yang tepat? Tadi ia terlalu panik sampai tidak memikirkan resiko yang mungkin akan mereka hadapi.

'krieet'

Pintu yang sedari tadi ditekuknya dengan jari telunjuk, kini terbuka dari dalam, membuat suara ketukan yang monoton tersebut berhenti begitu saja. Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sasori yang sudah berganti pakaian.

"Ah maaf. Pasti kau kurang nyaman dengan baju itu ya? Tousan tidak punya baju bagus un," ujar Deidara menyesal melihat Sasori yang biasanya mengenakan kemeja mahal dan jeans berkelas, kini hanya mengenakan baju kaos berwarna abu-abu dan celana kain berwarna hitam.

Sasori tertawa pelan. "Menurutku ini bagus."

Deidara tersenyum. "Itu baju kesukaan tousan saat masih hidup. Sekarang tousan pasti senang baju itu bisa dipakai olehmu. Tousan sangat menyukaimu, Sasori."

"Tousan-mu percaya padaku bahwa aku bisa menjaga putri kesayangannya," ujar Sasori.

Gadis itu terdiam. Memang semasa hidupnya, ayahnya begitu menyukai Sasori. Ia merasa Sasori bisa menjaga putrinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan ia hanya mempercayakan hal itu kepada Sasori.

"Makan malam sudah siap," suara lembut seorang wanita memecah keheningan antara Sasori dan Deidara. Mereka berdua menoleh, melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang -dengan warna senada dengan warna rambut Deidara- tengah membawa nampan berisi semangkuk besar sup panas dan tiga piring nasi putih.

Sasori tersenyum, "Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Ayo makan bersama," ujar ibu Deidara seraya tersenyum kepada Sasori. Namun senyum di wajah cantiknya memudar saat memperhatikan wajah Sasori dengan seksama. "Sasori-kun sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Eh?" Deidara segera menatap Sasori kemudian menyentuh dahi Sasori dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau demam!" serunya terkejut.

"Cepat bawa Sasori-kun ke kamar, kaasan akan mengambil obat penurun panas," ujar ibu Deidara seraya bergegas ke kamarnya.

Deidara mengangguk. Dituntunnya pelan Sasori menuju kamar Deidara lalu merebahkan tubuh laki-laki itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Deidara merasa bersalah karena membuat Sasori sampai sakit begini. Kehujanan selama empat setengah jam, tentu saja itu bisa membuat siapapun jatuh sakit.

Ibu Deidara masuk dengan membawa nampan aluminium kecil, diatasnya terdapat botol kecil berisi obat penurun panas, segelas air putih, sebaskom kecil air dingin dan kain yang telah dilipat.

"Arigatou kaasan. Kaasan makan saja dulu. Biar aku yang merawat Sasori un," ujar Deidara seraya tersenyum.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk kemudian keluar dari kamar putrinya.

Deidara menatap Sasori. Dilihatnya tubuh laki-laki itu mengigil. "Kau kedinginan?" tanya Deidara seraya menarik selimut tipis miliknya untuk menyelimuti Sasori hingga sebatas lehernya.

Saat tangan Deidara ingin meraih botol obat, tangan Sasori mencegahnya, membuat Deidara menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa un?" bisiknya.

Sasori mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk, segera ia memeluk tubuh Deidara dengan erat. Gadis cantik itu tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Sasori memeluknya. Seiring dengan keterkejutan yang mulai sirna, jatung Deidara berdetak semakin cepat.

"Dei...Deidara," bisik Sasori. Terdengar begitu lirih di telinga Deidara. Laki-laki itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher jenjang Deidara, mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan di sana.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Deidara bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Sasori. "Danna," balasnya.

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini Dei. Hangat," bisik Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasori. Pelukan untuk menghangatkan seseorang yang tadi merasa kedinginan tersebut.

"Apa ini cukup untuk menebus kesalahanku yang membuatmu kehujanan selama berjam-jam un?" tanya Deidara lirih.

"Cukup. Lebih dari cukup," sahut Sasori seraya tersenyum.

Deidara terdiam. Tubuh yang tengah memeluknya, tubuh yang berada di dalam pelukannya tak mengigil seperti tadi. Setidaknya ucapan Sasori bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Ia benar-benar merasa hangat berada di dalam pelukan perempuan yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Lama-kelamaan helaan napas Sasori terasa ringan, pelukannya pun tak seerat tadi.

"Danna?" bisik Deidara.

Tak ada sahutan.

Tidur ya? Deidara membatin seraya tersenyum.

Deidara mengecup puncak kepala Sasori dengan lembut sebagai pengantar tidur. Ya, walaupun ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan ini salah. Sasori bukan miliknya lagi, Sasori sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan sepertinya tak ada celah sedikitpun bagi Deidara untuk kembali memiliki Sasori seperti dulu.

_TBC_

Maaf lama update-nya. Saya tiba-tiba kehilangan ide dan... semoga chapter ini masih nyambung sama chapter satu ._.v

Saya bales review disini aja ya, ewe.

: makasi udah baca. Maaf ini lama update-nya, semoga belum lupa sama ceritanya ya *-*

**Moku-chan**: Endingnya? Bakalan jadi SasoSaku sama ItaDei gak ya? Penasaran? Lanjut baca ya *kedip-kedip mata* /ditampar

**Furikaze Aizawa**: ewe, gomen lama update-nya T,T makasi udah baca *nyengir*

**AngelOFDeath**: cinta sama SasoDei? Aw senangnya~ Iya di FNI SasoDei memang masih dikit, karena itu mari tanam seribu fanfiksi SasoDei di FNI *kibar bendera*

**Vary kirioz**: ternyata apa? :o ha'i arigatou udah baca. Semoga masih mau baca lagi, hehehe

Yap sekian.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, Fem!Dei**

_**~Eternal Love~**_

Setelah menggumamkan kata 'terimakasih' kepada salah satu pembeli di toko rotinya, Deidara kembali duduk di sebuah kursi di balik rak kaca berisi berbagai macam roti dan kue. Ia tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya, pikirannya melayang kepada Sasori yang masih sakit di rumahnya. Deidara tidak ingin meninggalkannya, tetapi ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan merawat Sasori.

Deidara tersentak dan segera menarik diri dari lamunannya saat melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir tepat di depan pintu kaca tokonya. Deidara awalnya tak yakin pemilik mobil mewah itu akan berkunjung ke tokonya, namun pikirannya itu segera sirna saat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda turun dari mobil tersebut dan melangkah ke arah tokonya. Deidara segera berdiri dan memasang senyum manisnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan mendekati Deidara seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Selamat siang," ujar Deidara lembut diiringi dengan senyuman.

Gadis itu membalas senyuman Deidara dengan tak kalah ramah. "Um selamat siang juga," ujarnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Deidara seraya memperhatikan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Deidara tidak mengenal gadis itu dan juga belum pernah melihatnya, namun entah mengapa ia merasa gadis di hadapannya itu tidaklah asing.

"Mm..." gadis bermata emerald itu bergumam seraya memperhatikan jenis-jenis kue di balik rak kaca. "Aku ingin memesan kue untuk acara pertunanganku minggu depan."

Raut wajah Deidara berubah saat mendengar kata 'pertunangan'. Tapi ia segera menepis pikiran buruknya kemudian menyerahkan daftar jenis-jenis kue yang ia jual di tokonya. "Silahkan dipilih, un."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu mulai membaca daftar menu, mencoba menemukan jenis kue yang sesuai untuk acara pertunangannya. Disaat gadis itu sibuk membaca daftar menu, pintu toko kue tersebut terbuka menandakan seorang pembeli masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat siang." Spontan Deidara menyapa pembeli yang datang –diiringi dengan senyum manis di bibirnya, namun senyuman tersebut luntur saat melihat siapa yang kini melangkah ke arahnya.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu. Aku sengaja datang untuk menemuimu," ucap laki-laki tersebut seraya tersenyum kepada Deidara.

Gadis yang tadi sibuk membaca daftar menu, kini menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Mata hijau emerald-nya melebar saat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Sasori-kun?" tanya gadis itu sedikit tidak percaya.

Laki-laki yang tadi fokus menatap Deidara, kini menoleh saat namanya terpanggil. Senyum di bibirnya luntur seketika saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Wajahnya yang masih pucat menunjukan ketidaksukaan.

"Sakura?"

Deidara tersentak saat mendengar nama tersebut. Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangan dari laki-laki yang sangat Deidara cintai. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Deidara ingat betul Itachi mengatakan bahawa perntunangan Sasori dan Sakura akan diselenggarakan bulan depan. Tetapi tadi Sakura mengatakan pertunangan mereka akan diselenggarakan minggu depan. Ia ingin menanyakan kebenarannya namun melihat situasi yang tidak mendukung, ia memilih untuk diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura seraya mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Sasori dingin.

Sakura menunduk, raut kecewa dan kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajah gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut. Sasori berdecih pelan. Sedangkan Deidara hanya bisa menatap sepasang kekasih yang hubungannya terlihat sama sekali tidak baik.

Haruno Sakura mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum kepada Deidara. "Aku ingin pesan kue yang ini," ujarnya seraya menunjuk salah satu jenis kue yang terdaftar di menu.

Deidara mengangguk. Ia mengambil sebuah pulpen dan selembar kertas untuk mencatat keperluan dalam pemesanan.

"Apa harus memesan kue disini?" tanya Sasori dengan nada dingin yang ia tujukan kepada Sakura, tanpa menatap gadis berambut merah muda tersebut, meliriknya pun sama sekali tidak.

"Kaa-san dan tou-san Sasori-kun yang memintaku untuk memesan di sini," sahut Sakura.

Sasori mengumpat dalam hati. Sudah ia duga ternyata kedua orang tuanya belum puas jika hanya memisahkan Sasori dan Deidara. Mereka juga menginginkan agar Deidara merasakan sakit di dalam hatinya karena sudah berani mengambil hati Sasori.

Deidara berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang Sasori dan Sakura bicarakan. Namun ia seketika berhenti menulis saat Sasori merampas pulpen dari tangannya.

"Pesanannya tidak jadi. Aku akan memesan di tempat lain," ujar Sasori.

"T-tapi–"

"Diam kau, Sakura!"

Sakura bungkam sedangkan Deidara membeku. Ia tak pernah mendengar Sasori bicara dengan nada yang begitu keras kepada siapapun apalagi terhadap seorang gadis. Mata Aquamarine-nya hanya bisa menatap iba ke Sakura yang hampir menangis karena sikap Sasori padanya.

"Maaf Deidara, kami akan memesan di tempat lain," ujar Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk. Ia tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang menyerang jantungnya. Kata 'kami' yang Sasori ucapkan benar-benar meyakinkan Deidara bahwa pertunangan tersebut memang pertunangan Sasori dengan Sakura, bukan Sasori dengan dirinya.

"Deidara?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

Sasori dan Deidara sama-sama menoleh ke arahnya. Deidara menoleh karena namanya terpanggil. Sedangkan Sasori menoleh karena merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari nada Sakura.

"Kau Deidara? Seseorang yang belum bisa Sasori-kun lupakan?"

Deidara terdiam.

"Ya, dia adalah Deidara, satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai dan tak akan pernah kulupakan." Sasori menyahuti.

"Oh..." hanya itu yang bisa Sakura ucapkan. Sakura tertawa pelan untuk menutupi raut kesedihan di wajahnya. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Aku pulang dulu," ujarnya kemudian meninggalkan Sasori yang sama sekali tidak menatap kepergiannya, dan Deidara yang menatapnya dengan iba.

"Danna menyakitinya, un," ujar Deidara seraya menghela napas.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya mendengar apa yang Deidara katakan padanya. "Aku menyakitinya? Apa mereka tidak menyakitiku? Dan apa ini semua tidak menyakitimu, Deidara?"

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan langsung dengan iris mata Hazel milik Sasori.

"Jawab aku, Deidara."

Nada tegas dari Sasori kontan membuat Deidara tersentak dan segera menatap mata Sasori, hanya untuk menemukan keserius di kedua bola matanya.

Deidara menghela napas kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasori. "Kita semua tersakiti disini, bukankah begitu, danna?" tanyanya. "Aku, kau, bahkan Sakura juga."

Saat Sasori ingin menjawab, Deidara segera berucap "Tapi kita tahu aku tidak selemah itu, un. Aku bisa menghadapinya. Kau juga, danna. Kau juga bisa menghadapi semua ini."

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk hidup bersama gadis yang tidak kucintai? Mudah saja kalian mengatakan itu. Kalian tidak pernah berada di posisiku!" nada Sasori meninggi, namun sesaat kemudian ia menghela napas sebelum menlajutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini sendirian. Aku perlu dukunganmu, Deidara. Aku perlu kau untuk meyakinkanku bahwa kita masih memiliki harapan untuk hidup bersama. Aku menaruh harapan besar padamu."

Deidara terdiam tak menjawab karena ia merasa apa yang Sasori katakan itu benar adanya. Dua hal yang paling Deidara inginkan adalah keselamatan Sasori dan kebahagiaan Sasori. Deidara awalnya berpikir untuk menyerah karena menurutnya Sasori bisa saja hidup bahagia dengan gadis lain, ia hanya perlu waktu untuk terbiasa. Tapi hati kecil Deidara mengatakan bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Saat tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali dari Deidara, Sasori menghela napas kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Deidara," ucap Sasori sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan toko tersebut.

_**Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_ Batin Deidara.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak pulang, Sasori?"

Sasori tidak menjawab pertanyaan kedua orang tuanya yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Sasori! Jawab pertanyaan kami!"

Sasori tetap tidak menjawab dan hanya melangkah ke kamarnya dalam diam. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok gadis yang begitu ia cintai. Bukan hanya Deidara, tetapi Sasori juga pernah berpikir bahwa waktu bisa memperbaiki keadaan. Tapi telah terbukti bahwa walaupun Sasori sudah tidak bertemu dengan Deidara selama beberapa bulan, tak sedetikpun ia bisa melupakan Deidara.

Sasori membuka pintu kamarnya, mendapati kamarnya yang dalam keadaan gelap. Ia segera menutup kamarnya kemudian melangkah menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring di sana tanpa ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk menyalakan lampu.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan enggan Sasori menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Sasori!" sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ada apa, Itachi?"

"Kudengar kau menghilang. Keluargamu mencarimu kemana-mana. Kemana saja kau?"

Sasori menghela napas, ia menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk menutup kedua matanya. "Di rumah Deidara."

Sesaat keadaan hening sebab Itachi sama sekali tak bersuara.

"Deidara?" tanya Itachi pada akhirnya dengan suara pelan.

"Hm."

"Sasori, bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa tindakanmu yang seperti itu bisa membahayakan Deidara? bagaimana jika kedua orang tuamu tahu lalu mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Deidara? Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang itu?"

Mata Sasori yang sedari tadi terpejam kini terbuka begitu saja. Kalau saja saat ini Itachi berada di hadapannya, Sasori pasti memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah hanya kau yang ingin melindunginya!" geram Sasori. Setelah kalimatnya tersebut ia ucapkan, tiba-tiba Sasori menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan kau... menyukai Deidara?"

Sekitar dua menit berlalu tanpa jawaban dari Itachi.

"Ya."

"Sial!" umpat Sasori sebelum menekan tombol merah dan melempar ponselnya ke lantai yang tertutupi karpet.

Kenapa semuanya berubah menjadi semakin rumit? Kini ia mengetahui bahwa Itachi menyukai Deidara dan hal yang membuat Sasori takut adalah...bagaimana jika Itachi bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik bagi Deidara?  
Pikirannya tersebut segera membuat Sasori tersadar akan sesuatu.

Apa dirinya sanggup bersanding dengan gadis yang tidak ia cintai sekaligus melihat sahabatnya bersama dengan gadis yang ia cintai?

Satu hal yang kini Sasori sadari adalah ucapan Itachi benar. Deidara akan terancam bahaya jika berada di dekat Sasori.

.

.

.

"...ne, Sasori no danna? Ganbatte un~"

'klik'

"Sudah un?"

Itachi mengangguk. Deidara segera mendekatinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menatap benda di tangan Itachi. Sebuah _**handycam**_. Wajah Deidara terpampang jelas di layar _**handycam**_ tersebut.

Deidara menghela napas lega. "Yah setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk danna. Semoga dia bisa bersemangat karena ini, un."

Sudah empat hari lamanya Sasori dan Deidara sama sekali tidak bertemu dan sama sekali tidak bicara melalui apapun. Deidara menduga Sasori tidak diizinkan keluar rumah oleh kedua orang tuanya karena pertunangannya sudah di depan mata. Deidara bisa memaklumi hal ini. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menyampaikan hal-hal yang dianggapnya penting untuk Sasori dengarkan.

Syukurlah Itachi mau membantunya.  
Itachi tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Deidara dengan pelan "Kuharap juga begitu."

"Ne, jadi aku minta tolong kepada Itachi-san untuk memberikannya kepada danna," ujar Deidara seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu. Akan kuberikan padanya secepatnya."

"Arigatou Itachi-san. Kau ingin kopi atau kue? Tidak perlu membayar kok un," ujar Deidara bersemangat.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala. "Lain kali saja. Aku masih ada urusan lain."

"Oh? Baiklah un."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Deidara-chan," ujar Itachi seraya berdiri seraya menggenggam _**handycam**_ tersebut dengan erat di tangannya. Deidara mengangguk, sekali lagi ia tersenyum saat Itachi melangkah ke pintu toko kuenya.

Itachi menunduk saat menatap _**handycam**_ di tangannya.

_**Tidak hari ini. Sasori bisa menunggu**_, batinnya.

Ia yakin dirinya tak akan langsung memberikan rekaman tersebut kepada Sasori. Itachi juga ingin melihat wajah dan mendengar suara Deidara kapanpun ia mau.

Deidara sendiri lagi di dalam toko kue ibunya tersebut. Ia duduk di balik rak kaca seraya menatap layar ponselnya. Sasori sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, mengirim pesan pun tidak.

"Mungkin danna marah," bisiknya pelan pada diri sendiri.

Deidara tersentak dan segera berdiri saat menyadari pintu toko kuenya terbuka.

"Selamat siang," sapanya ramah kemudian meletakkan ponselnya yang masih menyala di atas rak kaca.

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah, berpostur tubuh tinggi, dan mengenakan kaca mata hitam melangkah mendekatinya. Deidara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini mengingatkannya kepada Sasori.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, un?" tanya Deidara.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya untuk bisa menatap mata Deidara dengan lebih jelas. Kemudian matanya melirik ponsel Deidara di atas rak kaca. Sebuah seringaian tipis terukir di bibirnya saat melihat wallpaper ponsel gadis penjaga toko ini.

"Aku pesan kue terbaik disini," sahut laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

"Makan di sini atau dibawa pulang, un?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berlama-lama."

Deidara mengangguk mengerti kemudian menyiapkan pesanan laki-laki tersebut.

Dengan cepat Deidara memasukan kue terbaik di tokonya –cheese cake khas buatan ibunya- ke dalam sebuah kotak kue berwarna putih kemudian memasukannya ke dalam sebuah tas belanja. Ia menyerahkan tas belanja –khas milik tokonya- tersebut kepada pembeli di hadapannya.

Laki-laki tersebut menerimanya dan menukarnya dengan selembar uang dengan nominal yang tinggi. Saat Deidara berniat mengambil kembalian, laki-laki tersebut mencegahnya.

"Simpan saja kembaliannya," ujarnya.

"Eh?" Deidara mengerjapkan matanya. "Tapi ini terlalu banyak un."

"Hm baiklah akan kutukar dengan sebuah pertanyaan."

Deidara memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh laki-laki tersebut. "Ya?"

"Kau Deidara kan?"

Deidara tersentak.

"Dari mana anda tau?"

Laki-laki tersebut melirik ponsel Deidara seraya menyeringai tipis. Deidara mengikuti arah tatapan laki-laki berambut merah itu, namun ia masih tak mengerti.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Gaara." Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Deidara. "Sepupu dari Akasuna no Sasori, laki-laki yang bersamamu di foto yang kau jadikan wallpaper."

Deidara tercengang.

Sasori memiliki sepupu?

Dengan ragu Deidara menyambut uluran tangan Gaara. "Deidara," sahutnya.

"Jadi benar kau Deidara yang selalu Sasori ceritakan padaku," ujar Gaara.

Gadis berambut pirang dihadapannya menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar terbayang di iris mata biru indahnya.

"Aku dan Sasori sejak kecil memang sangat dekat. Ia hanya menceritakan masalahnya padaku walaupun aku dan keluargaku tinggal jauh di Amerika. Dia menceritakan semua hal tentang hidupnya melalui E-mail. Termasuk perasaannya terhadap seorang gadis bernama Deidara."

"Sasori no danna menceritakan itu padamu, un?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Aku terkejut saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah jatuh cinta, tertarik pun sama sekali tidak."

Deidara mengangguk pelan, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Aku dengar ia akan bertunangan, jadi aku kembali ke Tokyo untuk menghadirinya."

Deidara menunduk.

"Aku mengenal Sasori. Aku juga ingin yang terbaik baginya. Jadi...Deidara, jangan mematahkan harapannya."

Deidara mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar apa yang Gaara katakan. Pria berambut merah tersebut sudah melangkah menjauhinya. Namun saat Deidara ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Gaara menoleh ke belakang dan berucap "Hanya kau yang bisa membuat Sasori bahagia."

Mata Deidara melebar karenanya.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menatap kepergian Gaara dari tokonya.

_**Sasori no danna...**_

.

.

Gaara melangkah masuk ke rumah besar keluarga Akasuna. Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau mengatakan apapun, para pelayan rumah tersebut sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. Kedatangannya di sambut dengan ramah oleh kedua orang tua Sasori.

"Ah lama tidak berjumpa, Gaara. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya ibu Sasori saat menyambut Gaara.

"Baik," sahut Gaara singkat.

"Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya ayah Sasori.

"Mereka tidak datang untuk acara pertunangan tapi mereka akan datang saat acara pernikahan nanti."

"Ah begitu? Tidak apa-apa. Kami senang kau datang. Kau akan menginap di sini kan?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan terlihat tengah menarik koper milik Gaara menuju sebuah kamar yang sudah sering Gaara tempati.

"Dimana Sasori?"

"Di kamarnya. Belakangan ini ia selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau makan. Kami khawatir ia sakit saat acara pertunangan nanti. Bisa kau membujuknya?"

"Tentu," sahut Gaara yang langsung melangkah ke kamar Sasori yang berada di lantai dua. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tas belanja berisi sekotak kue yang tadi ia beli.

Saat ia tiba di depan kamar Sasori, ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar tersebut namun sayang pintunya terkunci.

"Sasori, ini aku. Buka pintunya."

Setelah menunggu sekitar dua menit, akhirnya terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan dan pintu akhirnya terbuka. Setelah membuka pintu, Sasori kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di sana.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Gaara seraya menutup pintu kamar dari dalam.

Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku membawakan ini untukmu," ujar Gaara seraya duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sasori dan meletakkan tas belanja tersebut di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak lapar," sahut Sasori datar.

"Kau yakin? Tapi ini kue yang istimewa."  
"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku membelinya dari toko kue Deidara."

Sasori segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Melihat hal ini, senyum tipis terukir di bibir Gaara.

"Kau bertemu dengan Deidara? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia baik-baik saja."

Sasori mengangguk dan menghela napas lega. Perlahan ia mengambil kue tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. "Arigatou," ucapnya.

Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kurasa dia masih mencintaimu, Sasori."

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya. "Ia masih menggunakan foto kalian berdua sebagai wallpaper."

Sasori tertawa pelan. Gaara memperhatikan hal ini sebagai sesuatu yang langka. Sasori jarang tertawa, tersenyum saja jarang. Lalu kini ia tertawa seolah bebannya sudah sirna begitu saja, hanya karena Gaara mengatakan hal yang menyangkut Deidara.

Saat itulah Gaara menyadari bahwa Sasori benar-benar mencintai Deidara.

"Apa Deidara sendirian di tokonya?"

"Ya. Tapi saat aku datang, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam keluar dari toko itu. Mungkin dia Itachi, temanmu yang kau ceritakan padaku."

Sasori memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian membukanya kembali "Dia mungkin bisa menjadi penggantiku untuk menjaga Deidara."

Sesaat Gaara menatap sepupunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, namun ia hanya bisa mengangguk setelah mengerti apa yang Sasori maksud. "Jadi kau akan menyerah?"

Sasori terdiam.

Gaara memperhatikan raut wajah Sasori untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, memaklumi sepupunya yang tidak bisa memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ia tahu posisi Sasori tidaklah mudah. Sangat sulit bahkan. Gaara hanya bisa berharap Sasori bisa memutuskan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Dan juga Gaara berharap ia tak akan pernah berada di posisi Sasori.

"Kau masih punya waktu," ujar Gaara. "Kau masih bisa melalui pertunanganmu dengan Sakura. Karena ini hanyalah pertunangan, belum pernikahan. Kau masih bisa memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Sakura setelah kalian bertunangan nanti."

"Tidak semudah itu."

Gaara menoleh begitu ia menyadari perubahan di nada yang Sasori gunakan. Nada datar dengan suara yang berat dan tegas.

"Aku tidak ingin menyematkan cincin ke jari gadis lain, selain Deidara. Aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pertunangan itu akan terlaksana tiga hari lagi. Kau tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menghindarinya. Terpaksa kau harus menjalaninya."

"Tch."

.

.

.

Deidara menatap layar ponselnya. Disana terlihat foto dirinya dan Sasori saat mereka berada di salah satu festival musim panas tahun lalu. Deidara mengenakan yukata berwarna merah muda dan Sasori mengenakan yukata berwarna biru tua. Di belakang mereka berdua terlihat sebuah kembang api yang tengah memancarkan keindahannya. Di foto tersebut Sasori tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu membuat Deidara merasa nyaman. Hanya senyuman Sasori yang membuat Deidara seolah bisa melupakan segala permasalahan di dalam hidupnya. Tapi senyuman setulus itu sudah lama tak Deidara lihat dari Sasori yang hidupnya tertekan.

Ia berharap dirinya bisa membuat Sasori tersenyum seperti dulu, tertawa lepas seperti dulu, dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terlupakan, seperti dulu.

Deidara tiba di depan toko kuenya. Udara dingin yang sedari tadi menemaninya tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil kunci di dalam saku celananya jeans panjangnya, sedangkan tangan kiri masih menggenggam erat ponselnya.

Samar-samar Deidara mendengar derap langkah mendekat.

Belum sempat menyadari apapun, sesuatu yang terasa seperti kain basah sudah menutup hidung dan mulutnya.

"Hmmph!"

Deidara mencoba memberontak tetapi ia tak bisa bergerak terlalu banyak karena seseorang memeganginya dengan erat dari belakang. Deidara merasa pandangannya mengabur dan tubuhnya melemas.

Hingga akhirnya ia menutup matanya perlahan dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

_TBC_

Wah gomen karena lama banget update-nya. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca fanfic ini. Deidara kenapa? Tunggu chapter depan ya minna, itupun mungkin balakan lama /slapped.

Yosh, review? :3


End file.
